Got Me So Wild
by wordmaker123
Summary: Beca only had one goal for seventh year, become Quidditch captain. If only she had known how distracted she would be thanks to a certain blonde Veela. Mitchsen Harry Potter AU in which Aubrey is a Veela and Beca is her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**So i've decided to combine two of my favourite things... Harry Potter AU's and Mitchsen... again.**

* * *

Beca sighed happily as she took in the nearing sight of her most treasured place in the world.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She couldn't help the smile that took over her usually scowling face as she thought about what this year meant. Her seventh year.

After six long years of dealing with the various idiots that God somehow thought it was wise to give magical abilities she was finally going to get her shot at the one thing she wanted. Quidditch captain.

Last year she had been sure that she was a shoo-in for captain after their original captain Adam Thompson had told her she showed the most promise on their team but as it turned out he had been fucking Paige Dawson who was the sister of Grace Dawson. Who ended up getting captain instead of her. She was of course gutted.

Although she was bitter she still went to tryouts that year and reclaimed her spot as seeker, thankfully Georgie was not a mega-bitch like her sister and quickly gave her her place back and seemed grateful for her comments last year even if they had been presented as insults during team meetings.

The only thing that kept her from quitting the team and dropping out then and there was her determination to make captain the next year. And of course her best friend, Jesse Swanson. His endless source of optimism had kept her from giving up and his offer of training with her even though he couldn't manage to stay upright on a broom for more than five seconds. He was the reason she stayed on the team.

A nudge to her side broke her from her train of thought. Looking up she saw that Jesse was pointing behind her and she turned to see that the carriage had stopped.

Smiling, she exited the carriage they had been sharing with Benji and Emily, jumping the last step. Unable to contain herself she grinned as she craned her neck upwards so that she could take in the beauty of her home for the next eleven months.

"Gets better every year. Doesn't it?" She heard Jesse whisper from behind her. She nodded in reply as she surveyed the detailed architecture of the ancient castle. The near-by giggles of a large group of Hufflepuff girls disturbed the serenity of the moment and Beca scowled.

"Oh don't be so grumpy. Maybe if you'd smile more then you would have more than one friend" Jesse teased as he moved to stand next to her, waving at the Hufflepuff girls who's giggles had intensified and were now pointing in their direction. Jesse's eyes widened as one of the girls stepped out from the group, striding towards them confidently. His shoulders then deflated as she swept past him and stopped in front of Beca.

"Hey there, Seeker" she greeted flirtatiously as she ran her fingers up Beca's arm.

Beca's cheeked flared as she shrugged away from the taller girls touch, eyes staring pointedly away from the rather revealing way the girl had chosen to wear.

"Oh. Hi" Beca muttered as she moved backward a step, all to aware of Jesse's muffled snickers from beside her.

"You going to lead Gryffindor to victory this year?" she asked with a simpering smile as she trailed her fingertips down from Beca's shoulder to her elbow.

"Shouldn't you be supporting your own team?" Beca mumbled with a confused frown. She never could comprehend how some people were not as invested in Quidditch as she was.

The girl just let out a high pitched giggle ignoring Beca's question causing Beca's confused frown to deepen. "I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Perkins" she introduced herself.

"Beca Mitchell" she replied slowly. 'Why the fuck won't she let me leave. I'm so bloody hungry and we still have to wait for the fucking sorting. I wonder if they'll have that treacle tart...' she wonders before tuning back into the conversation, realising that Charlotte had asked her a question.

"Uhh-yeah?" she half-asked, half-answered hoping that her reply made sense.

"Great! So I'll meet you in the entrance hall the morning of?" she asked with a predatory grin.

"Wait wha-" she began to ask but Charlotte ignored her and went back to her giggling friends.

"Dude. What did I just agree to?" Beca asked Jesse who could keep the amusement off his smug little face.

"Did you zone out again? What was it this time Quidditch or food?" He joked earning a warning punch to his shoulder. "Oww! it's not my fault you accidentally agreed to go to the first Hogsmeade trip with her." Jesse muttered.

"Fuck." Beca groused as Jesse told her. Ever since she had become Gryffindor seeker in her fourth year she had been on the receiving end of a lot of unwanted attention. At first mostly from boys but after she was caught making out with Jenna Langley, a tall blonde Ravenclaw seventh year at a Quidditch celebration in her fifth year she had also caught the affections of many girls. Apparently the role of Gryffindor seeker was the elite of the school after Harry Potter had held the role.

She never even liked going to Hogsmeade. They didn't even have a Quidditch shop. She had complained to her head of house Professor Longbottom many a time over the years but apparently there wasn't enough demand for it.

She shook her head, hoping that Charlotte would forget about it by the time the first trip can around. Here's hoping.

"Also for your information I was thinking about food. Let's get this fucking sorting over with" she said as she breezed past him into the castle.

* * *

"Finally" Beca muttered as the final terrified first year was sorted into Gryffindor. The rowdy cheers from around her gave her a headache. She scowled once again, now her head hurt and she was still hungry.

Jesse clapped excitedly from next to her until she grabbed his hands and pushed them onto the table. He glared at her half heartedly with a slight pour forming on his face. Beca smirked.

The hall quieted as the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood from her seat at the centre of the faculty table.

"Now before we begin our dinner I have some special news for you all this year" Beca groaned inwardly as her stomach rumbled in protest. 'She better be announcing a new Quidditch or I'm going to go ape-shit' Beca thought bitterly.

"This year as part of a ministry funded diversity programme we will be welcoming the Posen clan to our school. Please join me in welcoming them" McGonagall announced as she began clapping, the doors to the great hall opened with a flourish and in walked the most beautiful group of girls Beca had ever seen.

Conversations erupted across the hall as the clapping intensified, glancing around Beca noted that the majority of boys and some girls were watching in awe. She looked to the side and chuckled at Jesse's open mouth. "Try not to drool" she teased, snapping his mouth shut.

The group fluttered down the central isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. They all seemed to be walking slightly behind one girl. Beca couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over the tall blondes delicate features that contrasted with the firm set of her jaw and shoulders as she marched her classmates down the hall.

As she neared the area of the table where Beca was seated they locked eyes. Beca's stomach flipped at the intensity of the sharp emerald eyes that were focused on her. The blondes step faltered as they stared at each other causing the beautiful red-head walking closest to her to whisper something. The blonde turned to face her friend and muttered some rushed words and then simultaneously he entire group of twenty or so girls turned to stare at Beca. Some with sly grins whilst others inquisitive looks.

Beca shrunk back under the scrutiny, feeling immensely uncomfortable as the group of girls, each extremely beautiful, eyed her.

As soon as she moved the blonde harshly muttered something else and the group instantly turned and resumed their walk to the front of the hall.

"What was that about?" she whispered to Jesse, who much like everyone else around her, was still staring at the girls.

"Huh?" He asked absently. Apparently nobody else had noticed whatever just happened. Beca shook her head in disbelief. Whatever, she was too hungry for this shit.

She observed the blonde closely as she shook McGonagall's hand before taking her seat on the sorting stool. How did she make sitting on that tiny wooden stool look so graceful.

Once the hat was placed on the blondes head they locked eyes again. Beca could feel her cheeks burning at the intensity the other girl looked at her with.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat had made its decision, the loud yell causing Beca to jump after having been so absorbed in the blondes stare.

What was unusual was that after the blonde had been sorted the hat barely rested on the heads of the other girls before declaring them Ravenclaws. Strange, it usually took at least some time to make a decision.

By the time all of them had finally been sorted Jesse had snapped out of his drool-fest enough to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"Now as some of you may already be aware the Posen Clan are famed for their Veela bloodline but I would very much appreciate it if you were not to hassle these young girls and keep your curiosity to yourself" McGonagall lectured eyeing the Gryffindor table specifically whose whispering had been the most boisterous.

"Wow, Veela's" she heard Jesse mutter from next to her and she turned to him confused. She opened her mouth to ask what the fuck a Veela was but was quickly distracted by the appearance of food.

Beca's thoughts were quickly consumed by the appearance of hundred of plates filled to the brim with delicious food, she really should go thank those elves more often.

Grabbing an entire plate of chicken wings before anyone could touch it she set it in front of her, oblivious to the disgruntled mutters of her fellow housemates. Being Gryffindor seeker basically gave her immunity in this house.

"You're such a pig" Jesse laughed as he snatched a wing from Beca's plate causing her to playfully glare at him.

She was about to retort when the most beautiful scent she had ever come across filled her nose causing her to quickly lose her voice. She couldn't place the smell, something light and flowery but still powerful enough that she felt intoxicated. She suddenly felt like she could do anything, it was much like the buzz one would get when drunk. Her eyes slipped shut as she inhaled deeply but they quickly snapped open at the sound of a delicate cough from behind her.

She turned so fast she was surprised her neck didn't snap. Standing above her looking like an angel was the blonde girl. She gazed up at her questioningly, trying to ignore the way her stomach was flipping. A bright red colour appeared on her cheeks and she cursed herself. What the fuck was going on with her?

"Uh hi?" she asked aware she had been staring at the blonde for far too long.

The blonde smirked as Beca's blush deepened, the scent in the air thickened and Beca could feel the pressure in her ears building much like when you were at high altitude. This wasn't an unpleasant feeling however, it actually made Beca feel quite good. Warm and fuzzy inside, it was very comforting. Gross.

"Hello, are you guys going to eat that salad?" The blonde asked as she gestured with her hand to the untouched salad bowl near Beca. Beca's heart began to beat double time at the sweet voice of the blonde, the way she articulated each syllable was like music to Beca's ears. The brunette shook her head at her own snappiness, she was so queer-balls.

Beca was about to offer the girl the bowl when four different Gryffindor guys pounced, each trying to grab the bowl for the blonde.

One particular fifth year managed to grab the bowl, he had dirty blonde hair and we'll defined muscles. Beca observed him grab the bowl and made a mental note that he would make a good beater for when she was made captain.

As she eyed his stocky stature, wondering whether he could ride a broom, she felt eyes burning into the side of her face.

She looked up to see the blondes eyes had turned rather cold as she glared at the boy who handed her the salad bowl.

"Thank you" she said curtly as she snatched the bowl, her eyes moving to Beca's and softening only slightly before she turned back to her place at the other end of the hall on the Ravenclaw table.

Beca's eyes followed her as the blonde sat down to excited chatter from her clan, a tall brunettes glanced over and saw her watching. She winked at her flirtatiously, which caused Beca to blush, then said something to the clan which made them all giggle and turn to look at her. Beca averted her eyes to her plate only now noticing that it had been replaced for desert. She quickly claimed the treacle tart as her own forgetting about the group of beautiful women for now.

"So when do you find out if you're captain?" Jesse asked through a mouthful of crumble and custard. Beca's nose wrinkled as Jesse accidentally spat custard in her face but her eyes quickly brightened up at the mention of Quidditch.

"Tomorrow, Longbottom's has no idea about Quidditch so he had McGonagall choose" Beca answered as she thought of the next day, confident that she would finally get what she wanted.

"Beca, have you considered the possibility that someone else might get captain?" Jesse hedged, his voice hesitant as he side eyes the brunette whilst eating his crumble.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked rather harshly.

"Nothing! Just some people might say you're not exactly approachable" Jesse reasoned, wincing at the growing frown on Beca's face.

He knew how devastated his friend had been when she hadn't been awarded the captains position, he just didn't want Beca to get her hopes up for nothing. It wasn't that Beca lacked the ability to manage the team. She knew more about Quidditch than some professional player, she lived and breathed the game. It was just that Beca wasn't exactly friendly with the rest of the house. They weren't feelings of animosity but Beca was too socially awkward to deal with the added status of being captain. She could barely handle the attention of being seeker.

"You don't have to be approachable to be Quidditch captain, you just have to know your stuff" Beca stated after a moment, deciding to ignore Jesse's statement all together. She had worked way to hard last year not to get captain.

Jesse only shook his head, not wanting to provoke Beca further.

After dinner Beca and Jesse made their way through the shortcuts to Gryffindor tower using the round about route past the Ravenclaw corridor as they wanted to avoid the crowd of scared first years.

Whilst then were waiting for the staircase to switch from the Ravenclaw corridor to the Gryffondor Beca spotted the blonde a floor above then strutting purposefully towards the Ravenclaw entrance alongside her clan.

The blonde suddenly turned to look at her as if she somehow sensed them there. Once the locked eyes Beca felt the fluttery feeling in her stomach return, the blonde gave her a disarming smile causing Beca to forget about the trick step that she should have avoided.

"Shit!" she muttered as she struggled to get her foot free from the step. She punched Jesse when he began chuckling loudly. A heavenly giggle reached her ears, glancing up she saw the blonde watching her attempt to pull her foot out of the step. Her clan standing behind her with similarly amused expressions.

Blushing, Beca yanked her foot out of the step just as the staircase connected with the Gryffindor corridor. Grabbing a laughing Jesse by the arm she pulled him away with her ears a bright red.

The blondes laughter still sounding from above and despite her embarrassment, Beca couldn't help but think it was the most wonderful sound she'd ever heard.

* * *

 **Let me know if you liked it :) I'm planning on this being multi-chapter at the moment as my other story Dog Days is almost complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

Beca woke up at seven sharp the next morning. She glanced around disorientated, her eyes taking in the red and gold decorations around the room with confusion before she remembered where she was.

The Hogwarts dormitory contrasted greatly with the walls of her bedroom at her mothers house. There her walls were a plain white but were covered with posters of her favourite Quidditch players, all from the Falmouth Falcons, at first they had freaked out her mother when she walked in to pick up dirty laundry and found the poster of Karl Broadmoor winking at her flirtatiously.

Beca sighed as she thought of her mum being all alone in their house whilst Beca was at school for the majority of the year. Ever since her dad had left them when she was a kid her mum had seemed really lonely. Beca shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind as she reminded herself that her mum had friends to keep her company.

She stood and changed into her clothes, not having to put on her robes as it was a Sunday. Looking around the dorm she noticed that every bed was occupied except for Grace Dawson's. Beca's eyes narrowed at the posters for the Holyhead Harpies that littered the space above her bed. Her lips curled at the green and gold robes of their players.

"Harpies fans" she scoffed quietly to her poster of Karl Broadmoor who made a disgusted face in agreement as his grey-white robes billowed behind him.

Grabbing her broom, a sleek Nimbus mode X that she had been saving for three years to get, and her polishing kit. It was too early for Jesse to be up so she decided she would tend to her broom in the common room whilst she waited.

Making her way to the armchair in the corner of the room, she sat cross legged and pulled her broom into her lap. Pulling out her wooden clippers she began trimming the near perfect bristles on the edge of her broom, tongue poking out slightly in concentration.

After a while a creaking from opposite her signalled somebody had sat down, glancing up she saw that Grace Dawson had taken the seat.

Her dirty-blonde hair was tied up in its usual ponytail and one hand held a thick book as the other waved at a group of first years who were pointing at her and whispering. Beca was aware of how popular the girl was with the rest of the school, probably due to a combination of her Captains status last year and her friendly personality. Beca didn't buy into it.

The blonde turned back to Beca with a smile that Beca regarded with suspicion.

"Hey Beca, how was your summer?" she asked to which Beca replied with a shrug as she resumed the trimming of her broom.

"Okay, cool" the girl trailed off awkwardly as the smile began to disappear from her face.

"So, I just want to ask... There's no hard feelings, whoever gets captain. Right?" she asked as Beca began to polish her broom with a worn cloth.

"Yeah, sure" Beca muttered, eyes not moving away from the minuscule scratch on her broom handle that she was trying to buff out.

"Okay, that's great" the blonde laughed out with a slightly relieved tone in her voice.

They sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes as Grace gave up on making small talk and returned to her book.

After a while Beca was saved from the interaction by Jesse stumbling down the stairs whilst yawning, his eyes barely open as he finally spotted Beca in the corner of the common room.

He made his way over and rolled his eyes exasperatedly as he took in Beca polishing her broom.

"You literally just got that thing! How can it need polishing?" Jesse groaned as he reached Beca and sat down on the armrest of her chair.

Beca decided to ignore his comment and instead shoved him off the armrest.

Jesse glared at her from his place heaped on the floor. Beca smirked in satisfaction at his grumpy expression. Unfortunately Jesse was never one to stay mad so he instead leapt up and sat down on Beca's legs causing her to let out groan of pain.

"Oomph, Jesse! Get your fat ass off me." Beca moaned as she struggled under the larger boys weight. Jesse chuckled heartily at her feeble attempts. Her strength from Quidditch training was no match for the countless pop tarts he had eaten over the summer.

"Hey Grace" Jesse greeted when he noticed the blonde watching them, still not moving from his place on Beca's lap.

"Hi Jesse, how was your summer?" Grace asked with a smile as she watched the two friends fight.

"Great! How was yours?" Jesse asked with a grin as he felt Beca attempt to squirm out from under him.

"Good, i think you might want to move though" Grace gestures to Beca's feet which are kicking out in frustration.

"Good idea" Jesse agrees as he stands and quickly jumps away when Beca aims a kick at his leg.

"Prat" Beca mumbles before standing and brushing off her robes, making sure to check that her broom was undamaged before marching past Jesse and out of the portrait hole. Not before she lands a swift kick to his balls in the process.

Beca makes it to the doors of the great hall before Jesse catches up with her. The slight limp he's now walking with doing nothing to diminish the annoyingly positive look on his face.

They walk in together to find the great hall practically empty, save for a few eager first years and at the far end of the hufflepuff table they spot Emily and Benji. Beca figures that the vast majority of the school are not used to getting up before noon after the long summer break. Beca however had been waking early so that she could train in the fields near her mothers house without any muggles noticing.

They make their way over to where Benji had been waving at them and sit down, Beca opposite Emily and Jesse opposite Benji.

"Hey guys" Jesse greets cheerily as he reaches for some toast. Beca nods in greeting before grabbing the nearest plate of bacon and reserving it for herself.

"Hi Jesse, Beca" Benji answers as he reaches over to snatch a piece of bacon only to have his hand slapped away.

"What did you make of the exchange students?" Jesse asks excitedly having not been able to discuss them with anyone except Beca and the idea of discussing girls with someone he thought of as a sister was just gross.

"They were really pretty, weren't they" Benji answers with a dreamy look on his face as emily nods happily in agreement. "They seemed really nice" she adds "One of them helped me pick up my books this morning when Priscilla Parkinson knocked them out of my hands, she said her name was Stacie" Emily informs them with a smile before taking a bite of her croissant.

"That bitch!" Beca grumbles angrily at the thought of Parkinson's ugly toad face. The seventh year Slytherin had been responsible for a foul play in their match last year that almost broke Beca's arm and stopped her playing Quidditch. Luckily Beca had gotten off with just a sprain, nothing a little skeleton-grow couldn't fix.

"I should go Jinx her right now for that!" Beca mutters as the image of the Slytherin pushing poor Emily around filled her mind. Beca makes to stand, ready to march over to the dungeons and camp out for Parkinson when Emily stops her.

"Don't worry Becs, Stacie actually took care off her. It was kind of weird. Stacie glared at her for a bit and she ran away with her friends, she usually doesn't back down that quickly" Emily wonders out loud, giggling slightly the way Parkinson had ran away so quickly.

"Yeah, that is strange" Benji adds as he thinks back to all his encounters with Parkinson and her group of bullies. "Do you think that-" Benji continues only to be interrupted by the sound of light chatter from the entrance hall.

Beca felt the butterflies that she had banished yesterday return to her stomach as her ears picked up on a particular feminine voice. The sweet intoxicating smell filled her nose one again and she could practically feel her pupils dilating in pleasure in response to the scent.

All four heads turned towards the door, each taking in the group of entering Veela in varying states of awe.

Beca heard Jesse sigh deeply and snorted slightly, turning away from the great hall and back to her bacon. However she quickly looked up when she heard Emily let out a similar deep sigh.

Beca gaped at the love struck look on Emily's face as she gazed at the group of women. This was unprecedented.

The tallest of the group, a beautiful brunette, had locked eyes with Emily and gave her a flirtatious wave. Beca watched as Emily grinned and waved back happily.

As Beca's eyes moved between Emily and the tall brunette, who she assumed was Stacie, she felt an intense stare burning into the side of her head. Her eyes moved to meet the deep green that were staring back at her.

Beca quickly looked away after remembering her embarrassing encounter with the blonde on the stairs the day before, the tips of her ears tinging pink.

She poked the bacon around her plate with a fork suddenly having lost her appetite, her mind continued to play on what a fool she must have made of herself last night in front of the beautiful women that had now taken their place at the Ravenclaw table.

She chanced a glance at the Ravenclaw table only to see that the blonde hand sat with her back to Beca. Beca schooled her face to remove the traces of disappointment that appeared when she realised she would t be able to catch her eye again. The tall brunette however was facing Beca who she gave a smirk when she noted her watching the blondes back.

She quickly looked away whilst flushing red. At this rate she wasn't going to have any blood left to circulate her body with all the blushing she had done in the past twelve hours.

Polishing off her plate of bacon along with various other breakfast foods she leaned back with a sigh, happily listening to Jesse and Emily chatting excitedly about their Charms club, all the while keeping an eye on the back of the blondes head subconsciously.

A loud commotion from the doors of the great hall had all four of them turn their heads towards the door for the second time that morning.

Beca rolled her eyes when she saw the crimson lining on the robes of everyone in the large cheering group. Despite her commitment to Gryffindors Quidditch team, she did sometimes find their brash attitudes a little overbearing.

"What's going on there?" Benji asked, directing his question at the two Gryffindors at the table who both shrugged bemusedly.

The cheering grew louder as someone in the centre of the group was hoisted up in two sixth years shoulders. Chants of 'Go Gryffindor' sounded from the students as Beca identified the girl on their shoulders as Grace Dawson.

She felt the colour in her face drain as her grip on the fork in her hand tightened until her knuckles were white.

"I present to you Captain Dawson!" an obnoxious Gryffindor boy called from his place somewhere in the hoard of her cheering housemates.

"Okay, okay, put me down please" Beca just about heard Dawson ask before she angrily looked away.

She shrugged off the hand that Jesse tried to place comfortingly on her shoulder before standing.

"I'm done. I'll see you guys later" she bit out, snatching up her broom before walking as calmly as she could last the crowd of Gryffindors, her shoulders were tight and she had her spare hand balled into a fist at her side. She felt Dawson's eyes on her as she left but didn't acknowledge her.

Beca's instinct was to head for the Quidditch pitch. Flying always seemed to calm her down and right now she definitely needed calming down.

As she stepped foot on the deserted Quidditch pitch she let out a heavy sigh. Many would find the vast emptiness of the pitch creepy, especially with the blanket of morning fog that still hadn't lifted, but Beca was comforted by the eerie atmosphere.

Quickly mounting her broom she took of, guiding her broom straight upwards. The icy wind that bombarded her face distracted her from her anger as she enjoyed the feeling of riding her broom again without having to look out for muggles again.

She had no idea how long she was up there but the eventual rumbling of her stomach gave her some indication that it was near lunch time.

As she floated her broom slowly towards the ground she spotted a group of students wearing royal blue fringed robes sitting in the stands. One had stood and was waving her closer.

Beca frowned at the unusual sight, she rarely found anyone on the Quidditch pitch this early in the year, especially spectators. Maybe they were spying for Ravenclaw, her brow furrowed at the thought of bad sportsmanship. She would put it past Ravenclaw though, they were super tactical.

She brought her broom into a controlled hover and decided to see what the Ravenclaw wanted. Normally she wouldn't but she felt drawn towards them, maybe she was looking for a confrontation.

As she neared the group she felt the lightheadedness from that morning return and it quickly became clear who she was heading for. This time however it was different, as if the feeling was muffled or distant. Whatever it was, Beca was glad it wasn't as strong as it had been previously.

Cursing herself when she realised she couldn't turn back without appearing rude, she continued to drift over, all the while wondering why she cared if they thought she was rude.

Beca felt a wave of disappointment fill her when she noted the absence of the blonde who was the cause of her sudden sappiness. She shook it off and turned to the Veela who had been waving at her, the one Emily had said helped her out.

"Hi, my name is Stacie Conrad of the Posen clan" the brunette smiled showing off her perfectly symmetrical pearly white teeth. "They are all of the clan as well" she informed Beca who was now looking at the twelve sets of eyes staring at her.

"Oh, I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell. Of the-uh-Mitchell clan?" she stumbled slightly at the overly formal introduction. She cringed at the soft chorus of giggles from the group.

"Well Beca Mitchell of the Mitchell clan, would you mind helping us find our way back to Ravenclaw tower? We had to let those two go." Stacie asked her as she pointed to two Ravenclaw boys in the distance who were ambling back towards the castle dazedly.

"Oh why?" Beca asked as she levelled her broom as it began to dip downwards. The last thing she wanted was to fall fifty feet onto her face in front of these beautiful women.

"Well as you may know, we are of Veela inheritance" Stacie tells her, flashing a smile that reinforced her words to Beca, who nodded although still not understanding what this had to do with anything.

"Veela have a certain... affect on certain types of people's emotions" Stacie explained slowly.

"I'm sorry, I still don't get what that has to do with them?" Beca asked, quickly becoming confused at the brunettes vagueness.

"Basically we made them super horny and some of us got uncomfortable, so we sent them away" a redhead from the pack of Veela piped up with a cheery smile as she moved to stand next to Stacie.

Beca lost control of her broom at the redheads words, she fell a few feet before managing to gather herself and hover back up to face the Veela, her face a bright red.

"Umm, yes. That's one way to put it" Stacie hesitantly agreed before whispering something to the redhead.

Beca's confusion furthered as she picked up on the words 'Aubrey's mate' and 'protect'.

These people were weird.

"So, I can take you back to the tower if you want?" Beca cuts in trying to stem the awkwardness she was feeling at just standing there trying not to eavesdrop.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best!" the redhead grinned a blinding smile as reached around Beca's shoulders and squeezed her in a tight hug. The broom dipped forward, the redhead was much stronger than she looked. "My name is Chloe by the way!" the redhead told her.

"Uh , I'll meet you down there?" she suggested once she was finally released from Chloe's clutches.

Stacie nodded before moving towards the stairs with Chloe. The rest of the Veela giving her smiles and waves as they all moved to follow in unison, it was kind of creepy how in sync they all were.

Beca flew to the ground at the entrance of the Ravenclaw stands and dismounted from her broom.

As she waited she thought about the reason she came to the pitch in the first place. She hadn't gotten captain and it was her last shot. She was never one to cry but thinking about Grace Dawson being awarded the shiny crimson badge that she had been dreaming about brought her pretty close to tears. Right in that moment she resolved to work as hard as she could to get scouted this year and eventually become captain of the Falcons... and maybe rub Dawson's face in it. Probably.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the clan leave the stands. A snapping of fingers in front of her face grabbed her attention and she whipped her head around to see the entire clan watching Chloe click her fingers in Beca's face.

The curious way they kept looking at her was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Stacie must have noticed this and quickly intercepted the questions she knew Chloe would have for the tiny brunette.

"After you!" she gestured to the castle, grabbing Beca's shoulders and turning her towards the castle whilst chastising Chloe over her shoulder silently. Aubrey had told both of them it was likely that Beca was her mate the night before. The blonde had also given them a very clear order not to scare her off.

They walked in silence for a moment before Beca broke it. "Do you guys always walk around together?" Beca asked, hoping she didn't come across as rude.

"No, but we prefer to. It gives us a sense of comfort, we are like family to one another" Stacie answered.

"So this is all of you?" Beca hedged.

"Yes, only a certain number of places were available in the exchange programme but the Posen clan is much bigger than this"

"Oh, I meant is this all of you at the school. Like, nobody is missing from the group that was here yesterday...maybe?" The brunette trailed off as she glanced at Stacie from the corner of her eye.

The taller brunette barely held in her grin at the less than subtle way Beca was asking about Aubrey. She knew that if Beca truly was Aubrey's mate she would be experiencing a certain infatuation with the blonde at this stage of the process. Stacie decided to put Beca out of her misery.

"Well, apart from Aubrey. You know the tall blonde?" she spoke earning a quick nod from Beca. Wow, she was eager. Stacie smirked. "She represents the Posen clan whilst we are hear so she had a meeting with Professor McGonagall, but other than that this is everyone" Stacie finished.

"Oh, okay. Cool." Beca commented in a disaffected voice, trying to pass it off as if she was making small talk. "That's totally cool..." Beca repeated herself.

Stacie could feel the amusement of her clan mates at the brunettes stumbling. She gave them each a warning look before turning back to the brunette with a dazzling smile.

"So., tell me about this 'Quidditch cup' your houses compete for"

By the time Beca has explained almost every detail known to man about the workings of the Quidditch cup, they had reached the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

"Thank you very much, Beca Mitchell of the Mitchell clan" Stacie teased as she guided everyone through the door, each of them stopping to plant a kiss on the brunettes cheek in gratitude. Stacie rolls her eyes at their antics, knowing they are enjoying the brunettes constant flustered state.

"You're welcome" Beca mutters as she fiddled with the bristles on her broom.

"I'm sure Aubrey will want to thank you in person later for helping out her clan" Stacie informs Beca with a suggestive wink as she enters the common room.

Beca remains outside the door for a few moments wondering if she misinterpreted the situation before clearing her head. She needed to focus on Quidditch, not a blonde Veela who she hadn't even had a conversation with.

A really pretty blonde Veela she hadn't had a conversation with.

* * *

 **Thank you to all the people that followed and favourited the first chapter, and an especial thanks to the twelve people who reviewed :)**

 **Also as you can probably tell from this chapter, i'm leaning towards this being a Stemily story as well. That pairing needs more stories.**

 **P.s Some of you have probably noticed that this story is heavily influenced by my deep venture into the Fleurmione fandom a couple years ago ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

It was the day after she had helped the Veela clan, the first day of lessons, and Beca was making her way down the dormitory stairs and into the common room.

Her eyebrows rose as she took in the large group surrounding the notice board, usually the common room was empty this early. Her curiosity got the better of her so she moved quietly around the group to get a glimpse of what was causing the commotion.

It was a flyer for Quidditch try-outs, Beca scoffed at the red and gold glitter decorating the poster. If she had been captain the flyer would have been up yesterday without any need for the stupid colours, if people were serious about Quidditch they wouldn't need to be enticed by shiny gimmicks.

Quickly scanning the poster and making a mental note of the date and time she pushed her way out of the crowd. The stench of teenage Gryffindor boys' B.O was too much to justify staying there any longer.

She was quick to make her way out of the common room, not wanting to get caught up in any unnecessary conversation.

As she stepped onto the revolving staircase a shout of her name came from behind. Turning she found a slightly frazzled Dawson speed walking to catch the staircase.

"Hey Beca, good morning" the girl greeted with a slightly overwhelmed smile.

Beca nodded with a slight grunt in response as she willed the staircase to move faster. She was trapped.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something. A kind of favour?" Dawson begins hesitantly with a small smile.

Beca inwardly groans, she was hoping to ride out these awkward few minutes in silence until she could hop of at the nearest floor.

"What is it?" the brunette asks withholding the anger from her voice, she needed to be a good sport. It was just hard though.

"I was thinking that-only if you want to of course-you could be my vice captain?" the blonde asks hopefully.

"Vice captain?" Beca asks, slightly shocked at the request. She wasn't expecting that.

"Or Co-captain if you prefer. You know to help with planning practises and tryouts" the taller girl explains.

"But why me?" Beca questions in a slightly suspicious tone, not failing to keep the cynical expression off of her face. "And I'm not even on the team yet, how can I be Co-captain?"

"Well, firstly we all know you're going to be in the team, tryouts are just a formality. Secondly you know more about tactics than anyone else and I'm sure you would be captain if it wasn't for your lack of social- uh, never mind" the chaser trails of with an awkward cough.

Beca narrowed her eyes in thought. Being Co-captain would give her more say in the team, professional teams were always looking for leadership skills...

"Fine" Beca conceded after a while, Dawson grinned and quickly began giving her information on people she thought were going to be good at tryouts, Beca listened silently. She knew most of what she was being. Told already but didn't want to be caught of guard come tryouts day.

Dawson was still talking by the time they reached the crowded great hall. It seemed that everyone was up early for the first day of lessons. Beca pouted slightly when she noticed the lack of bacon on the tables. Stupid rest of the school thinking they can eat my bacon. She tuned back only to realise Dawson had been talking.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking whether you want to come sit with us?" Dawson asked as she nodded her heading in the direction of her waving friend, a fellow Gryffindor.

"No. I mean, no thanks. I'm just going to go over there" Beca excused herself awkwardly, she didn't want to offend the girl as they had just formed an alliance but then again she didn't want to sit with her either.

"Okay, maybe another time" the blonde smiled before moving forward and squeezing Beca in a hug. Beca stiffened at the unexpected contact and quickly glanced around looking for an excuse to remove herself. Just then she caught a pair of dark green eyes staring at her from the Ravenclaw table.

She blinked and suddenly the blonde was gone. Confused Beca searches down the Ravenclaw table for the blonde only to be interrupted by a cough from behind her. Beca breaks free from the hug and turns gratefully to her rescuer.

Coming face to face with the very same blonde she was looking for, Beca's confusion deepens. How does she move so fast. Must be a Veela thing.

The blonde in question was standing in front of both her and Dawson with her hands on her hips, the same cold stare that she had worn during the first meal. Beca couldn't help but be mesmerised by the way her green eyes swirled slightly in anger, the annoying butterfly's returning to the pit of her stomach.

Dawson smiled at the blonde but Aubrey's glare didn't soften. Dawson's smile faltered slightly as she shifted away from both Beca and Aubrey.

"I'm just going to go..." she shrugged slightly as she pointed her thumb over to Abbey before leaving, not without sending a grin towards Beca. "I'll see you tomorrow" she added then moved over to the Gryffindor table.

Beca shrunk back slightly at the force of Aubrey's glare. "What did she mean I'll see you tomorrow" the blonde snapped. Beca felt the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach turn ice cold at the look in the blondes eyes.

"Nothing, we're just meeting up" Beca quickly answers before adding "for Quidditch" she clarifies at Aubrey's raised eyebrow, even though she's unsure why she feels the need to.

Aubrey purses her lips and narrows her eyes at Beca for a few long moments until she relents and smiles. Beca feels the fluttery feeling return. Beca becomes inexplicably happy at the sight of Aubrey's smile.

"Okay, well I just wanted to thank you" Aubrey changes the subject as she gently grabs Beca by the arm and leads her over to the Ravenclaw table. Beca doesn't resist. Not that she could if she wanted to. Aubrey had a ridiculously strong grip.

"For what?" she asks curiously as she follows the blonde whilst focusing on keeping her balance as she is tugged along. The last thing she wanted was to trip over in front of her and make a fool of herself, again.

"My clan informed me that you rescued them from the clutches of some bumbling idiots" Aubrey answers as she reaches the group of a Veela sitting at the table.

They all welcome her with smiles and soft hellos as Aubrey gestures for her to sit first.

As Beca takes the seat next to a smirking Stacie she shrugs slightly. "I wouldn't say I rescued them. I only helped them get back to the tower" Beca mumbles.

Aubrey moves to sit on her other side, effectively trapping Beca between them. She couldn't help but think how many people would kill to be in her position, surrounded by super hot girls.

"It was very kind of you to go out of your way" Aubrey insists to a chorus of agreement from the rest of the clan. Chloe grins as she adds "Super kind!".

Beca squirms slightly at the attention and decided to reply with a shrug.

"You must find a way to repay her Aubrey!" One of the Veela called out coquettishly as she winked at her blonde leader. Beca blushed as everyone else at the table giggled. Aubrey glared half-heartedly at her sisters.

"Do not embarrass my ma- her" she scolded in a whisper although Beca could still hear her. Beca shrunk further into her seat, she could really use a fly right now but unfortunately she had lessons to go to.

"But yes I must repay you" Aubrey smiled as she turned to Beca, not before sending a warning look at her clan. "I saved you this" she says as she lifts up a plate filled to the brim with bacon.

Beca's eyes light up at the sight. "For me?" her voice raising to a higher than normal pitch as she eyes the plate. Aubrey nods and places the plate in front of the brunette. Beca quickly thanks the blonde and begins to munch on the bacon. Absentmindedly listening to the conversation going on around her.

Beca is halfway through her plate of bacon when she feels Aubrey shift and for the first time in history her focus shifts from food.

She looks down to see the Veela has shuffled down the bench. Which had caused her thigh to touch Beca's. Wow. Beca subtly stares at the blondes smooth legs under the table all whilst wondering how someone's legs could be so damn attractive.

The brunette was jolted out of her daze by a tap on her shoulder. Whipping round she was relieved to see it was Stacie, not Aubrey. The Veela smirks suggestively as if to inform Beca that she had seen her 'less than appropriate' look.

"People are starting to leave, what lesson do you have first?" the brunette Veela asks some of the students begin to make their way out of the great hall.

"Potions with Slughorn" Beca chokes out as she remains aware of her and Aubrey's proximity.

"So do we! You can walk us there" Chloe chimes in from across the table as she smiles excitedly. Beca nods silently, not trusting herself to speak with the way Aubrey's body was touching hers.

She doesn't bother waiting for Jesse as he had dropped potions in fifth year. Apparently he enjoyed the subject less after he had accidentally blown off his eyebrows for a month.

"Okay, lets go" Beca picks up her bag and shuffles towards the door, Aubrey by her side and the slightly imposing group of Veela all moving smoothly after her.

As they walked towards the dungeons her peers all moved to the edges of the corridors and gaped at the Veela. Beca even spotted a few of the boys drooling slightly. She could sympathise. All of the Veela were extremely beautiful, especially Aubrey. If she had been walking down the corridor she probably would have run in the opposite direction at the group of intimidatingly pretty women.

Beca had just reached the bottom of the stairs that lead into the dungeons when she spotted Emily and Benji, unfortunately the two Hufflepuffs were being cornered by a group of Slytherins. She feels the clan behind her stiffen simultaneously as her anger builds.

"Parkinson!" Beca growled as she spotted the the ring leader, marching forwards angrily. The Slytherin in question turned towards her with a sly smirk.

"Ah, Mitchell. Heard you didn't get captain again, how does it feel to always be second best?" Parkinson goaded, earning laughs from her group of lackeys.

Beca balled her fists tightly at the reminder of her failure. "Leave them alone" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Who? These guys? We were just chatting weren't we?" she smiles sweetly at Benji and Emily who glare back. "As I was saying next time you think of getting your little band of half-breeds to protect you, think again" she smirks as she nods at one of her friends who shoves Benji against the wall.

Beca plunges her hand in to her robes and pulls out her wand, aiming it at the burly Slytherin who had pushed Benji. "I said leave them alone!" she warns, only to have six pairs of wands drawn back at her.

"Back off Mitchell, it's just a friendly warning" Parkinson sneers as she waves her wand inches from Beca's nose. Beca straightens in response as she move her wand to point at the girl. Being a Gryffindor she doesn't back down

Suddenly Beca's view of the Slytherin is blocked by a dozen or so angry Veela. She feels herself being pushed behind Aubrey as Stacie and another Veela bring Emily and Benji behind them.

"I think it is you that needs to back off, little girl" Aubrey states coldly, her eyes not straying from the shorter Slytherins. The other Veela stare down Parkinson's friends who all look like they want to run away crying.

"Little girl? You can't talk to me that way! You half-breeds shouldn't be allowed to set foot in this school!" Parkinson cries as she brandishes her wand at the blonde though Beca can see a hint of fear in her eyes.

Beca watches with wide eyes as Aubrey's entire body tenses, a slight red glow emitting from her skin. Beca gaped when she catches a glimpse of her eyes which have changed from their normally clear green to a swirling crimson colour. The entire clan look ready to pounce of the Slytherins and Beca swears she hears Aubrey growl.

Parkinson also seems to note this shift and quickly steps backwards. "I'll see you on the pitch, Mitchell" she jabs and Beca reads the clear threat she is insinuating. "Come on, we're late" she hissed to her friends and they all quickly walk up the stairs and away from the Veela.

Beca slowly moved around Aubrey so that she could see her face. The blonde was glaring at the space Parkinson had been occupying. Her eyes had faded although they were still tinged red.

"Uh, they're gone now" Beca provides and she watches as Aubrey's eyes shift to hers. The red tint disappears and her usual emerald green colour returns. As this happens Beca sees the rest of the clan relax and being to murmur quietly to each other.

She observes as Stacie pulls Emily into a tight hug whilst whispering something into the Hufflepuffs ear, Emily nods. Benji stands awkwardly to the side.

"Are you okay?" Beca asks hesitantly. The blonde had closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths.

"Yes, of course. I am sorry I lost my temper" the Veela apologises as she seems to lower her head in shame. Not meeting Beca's eyes as if she was scared of the brunettes reaction.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It scared them off" Beca laughs slightly, hoping to rid the blonde of her guilt. She didn't like seeing the ashamed look on the blondes face. Aubrey smiles slightly at Beca's attempt at humour.

"We should get into class now" Beca adds as she takes in the silent corridor, everyone must have already gone in.

As she walked into the classroom she felt received at the fact they were only sharing this class with the Hufflepuffs. The Veela were all pretty agitated and she couldn't see any of the Hufflepuffs wanting to provoke them.

Beca moved to sit at the far end of the classroom and was surprised to see the clan following her. Usually Beca sat alone as both Emily and Benji wanted to sit at the front. It seemed her Hufflepuff friends no longer cared about Slughorn's rambles as they both moved to follow.

Beca's eyebrows raised at the sight of Stacie and Emily holding hands.

Beca sat down and Aubrey took the seat to her left whilst Emily sat to her right. On Emily's other side sat Stacie. Beca watched as Benji looked slightly put out by having his seat taken only to have it replaced with a dopy smile as he was surrounded by two of the gorgeous Veela.

"I see we have some new friends to welcome" Slughorn called from the front of the class as he waddled over. Beca cringed at the sight of his bright red face and eager expression.

"Welcome Miss Posen, I must say your clan is world renowned. I once met your mother, Amelia. Wonderful woman!" Beca knew he was a suck up but this was a whole new level.

"It is nice to meet you too Professor. Mother hast told me you are one of the best teachers of potions in the world" Aubrey replied in a formal tone as she shook the mans hand. Beca tried not to snort as she subtly wiped it on her skirt when Slughorn wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, wonderful! You must tell her to come visit some time" Slughorn had a delighted expression on his face as he all but skipped back to his desk at the front to begin the lesson.

"Today class, in honour of our guests. We will be brewing a potion of love" Beca rolled her eyes as half the class perked up. She also heard a few Hufflepuffs begin to chatter excitedly. That's was when she noticed Charlotte Perkins, the girls who had tricked her into coming to Hogsmeade, waving at her flirtatiously.

She felt eyes burning into the side of her face and saw that Aubrey was staring at her. It was not quite a glare but the look also didn't hold any warmth.

Luckily Aubrey's attention soon turned to Slughorn as he began to hand out text books. "Has anyone heard of Amortentia?" Slughorn asks the class as he drops some books on each table.

Stacie raises her hand from under the table and smirks before holding it in the air. Emily seems to sigh in relief as her cheeks flush bright red. Wonder what that's about.

"Amorentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person, according to what attracts them" Stacie rattles of with a smirk as she nudges Emily.

"Excellent, ten points to Ravenclaw" Slughorn beams as he claps his hands together. "Now as this is an advanced potion you will be brewing in pairs. Please partner up"

Beca watches as the Veela quickly partner with each other leaving the rest of the class, especially the boys, looking deflated.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Aubrey asks hesitantly as Beca continues to glance around the room. Surprised Beca nods.

She can't help but think being in the presence twelve gorgeous Veela with the most powerful love potion in the world as a catalyst was a bad idea.

* * *

 **Thank you to the reviewer who let me know that I hadn't tagged the pairing, I'll change that now. Also a reviewer mentions some typos in the story so if you guys spot any just let me know and i'll edit them.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited and reviewed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

* * *

"Ugh..."

"I think she's awake"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Will you shut the fuck up? I have a headache"

"She's fine"

"What happened?" Beca groaned as she blinked her eyes open, squinting so that she could adjust to the light. Jesse, Emily and Benji's faces came into view. All three peering down at her worriedly.

She quickly recognised her surrounding as the infirmary. After being on the Quidditch team for so long she had become accustomed to the plain white room with its uncomfortable beds. Sometimes Beca thought the terrible beds were worse than the injuries themselves.

"What happened?" Beca repeated when she received no answer. She observed as Benji and Emily shared a glance before Benji spoke.

"That's the thing, we're not really sure..." he shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked as she began to sit up only to collapse back down at the surge of pain in her side. "Ouch, what the hell?" she groaned.

"You remember we were in potions making Amorentia?" Beca nodded.

"Well, there was a bit of an accident..." Benji trailed of slowly, looking to Emily for clarification.

"One of the Gryffindor boys, David Lewis, tripped and spilled his cauldron on the floor" Emily started but was quickly cut off by Beca's scoff.

"Of course it was Lewis, he's so clumsy I can't believe he even tried out for seeker two years ago" Beca grumbled as she once again attempted to sit up with no success. Thankfully Jesse steadied her for long enough to allow her to get into a sitting position.

"Do you realise how weird it is that you know every person that's tried out for any position and the exact year they did?" Jesse questioned as Beca shifted on the uncomfortable bed. Beca just glared at him in reply. "Just thought you ought to know... continue" he said to Emily with a grin.

"Well you were carrying your cauldron back from the shelf and must not have seen the spill so you slipped and banged your ribs on the side of the desk" Emily explained causing Beca to wince as she began recalling the incident.

"That explains my side, what about my head?" Beca asked as the dull throb in her head that had been present since she woke up began to ache.

"You hit your head as you fell. What have I told you about getting hurt young lady?"

Beca groaned in response as the ageing nurse, Madam Pomfrey hurried into the 'room' if you could call it that, a bed with a thin curtains acting as walls.

"What have I told you about getting more comfortable beds" Beca snarked back.

Pomfrey ignored her and moved to lift up Beca's shirt sparing no thought for her modesty. Beca glared at the woman. It wasn't that she didn't like Pomfrey, it was just that she acted like a suffocating mother. The amount of times the nurse had ranted to her about how dangerous Quidditch is whilst Beca was incapable of escaping were one too many.

"Ouch!" Beca hissed as the older witch pressed on her bruised side with more force than Beca thought necessary.

"Serves you right. How many times have I told you I don't want you back in this infirmary" Pomfrey scolded as she brought out her wand and cast a spell that instantly made Beca's side fade from a dark purple to a light yellow.

"It wasn't even my fault!" Beca protested as she crossed her arms and pouted. Her frown deepened at the sound of her friends sniggering. She tried to reach out and smack Jesse but was quickly stopped.

"Stay still! You're almost as rude as that Veela that brought you here was" Pomfrey muttered as she moved Beca's head to the side and inspected the bruise.

"Wait-what, Which Veela?" Beca asked as she tried to look at Pomfrey only to have the nurse twist her head in the other direction.

"It was Aubrey" Emily answered when Pomfrey gave no reply. "She carried you up here. Really quickly too, it was like she had super speed or something" Emily added as Benji nodded in agreement.

"It was super weird. Her eyes went bright red and I'm pretty sure she made David pee his pants with the way she glared at him" Benji shuddered as he spoke.

Beca couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Aubrey had carried her up to the infirmary which meant the blonde had probably witnessed her ugly unconscious drooling face. Ugh.

"Can I leave?" she shook herself out of her thoughts as she directed her question at Pomfrey who just raised an eyebrow. "Please?" she added with an eye roll.

"Sorry Mitchell, you might have a concussion. That's one thing magic can't cure" Beca groaned "You'll have to stay overnight for observation and no Quidditch for a week just in case" the witch added sternly. Beca gaped.

"A week?" Beca flopped back onto the bed in frustration only to wince at the slight pain in her side. "This is just great..."

* * *

After half an hour Benji and Emily left, citing the excuse of homework but Beca was suspicious. She suspected they were sick of hearing her mourn her week of lost Quidditch time. Jesse left after a couple of hours for his Gobstones club, not without being teased for his nerdiness by Beca. Then Beca was all alone.

She spent the time alternating between bugging Madam Pomfrey and reading her latest Quidditch Stats book that Jesse had brought for her.

At around six o'clock Beca was immersed in a recount of the 1966 Falcons premiership winning strategy when a tap on her shoulder startled her out of her reading.

She looked up to see Chloe smiling down at her with a mischievous look in her eyes. Beca glanced around her hopefully because she had already learned the Veelas travelled in groups. Her shoulders sagged slightly when she spotted a group of three gorgeous Veela talking to Madam Pomfrey, none of them were blonde.

"Hey there, how's your head?" Chloe asked teasingly as she tapped the girl on the head. "Aubrey was worried about you" the redhead added as her eyes sparkled.

"Really? What did she say?" Beca stumbles out before snapping her mouth shut with a loud click.

Chloe grinned as she locked her knowing eyes with Beca's embarrassed ones.

"Just that she was sorry she couldn't come by and would see you as soon as possible"

Beca feels her mood drastically brighten at the the thought of the blonde visiting her. She quickly dampens the beaming grin that had appeared on her face attempting to play it cool in front of Chloe.

"Oh...well that's cool, totally cool. It's not like she had to or anything" Beca answers with a nonchalant shrug as she quickly grabs her book and hides her growing blush.

Chloe just hums in acknowledgement then glances over her shoulder at her sisters, her usually cheery face morphing into a look of resigned sadness. Beca notices the change.

Two of the other Veela were wearing the same expression as they stood at the bedside of the third. Each of them held a hand of the brunette who sat on the cot, she lacked the glow that usually surrounded the Veela and although she still looked beautiful it wasn't as striking as her fellow Veela.

Beca observed from over the top her book as Pomfrey bustled up to the three girls and handed the brunette a bubbling vial of bright blue potion. The brunette appeared to thank Pomfrey before daintily drinking the potion.

"What's up with her?" Beca blurted out before cringing at her lack of tact, she was sure Emily would be glaring at her if she was here.

Chloe didn't seem to mind as she turned to Beca with a sigh.

"She's tired" Chloe answers with a sad smile as Beca lowers her book. "It is difficult for Veela once they have reached a certain age without finding their mate" Chloe explains.

"Mate?" Beca asks as the three Veela make their way over to Beca and Chloe. The brunette looking much happier than she had before and even though the glow had returned there was still a sad glint in her eyes.

"Yes, a little like soul mates except more..." Chloe trails of as she searches for the right word.

"Intense? Primal? Sexual?" One of the blonde Veela suggests as she reaches them with a smirk. Beca splutters slightly as Chloe shoots the blonde a warning look.

"Beca, meet Sara" Chloe gestures to the smirking blonde "Elise" the brunette smiles tiredly "and Anna" the other blonde waves.

"Is this Aubrey's-" Sara starts before being cut off by a sharp glare from her fellow Veela.

"Yes this is Aubrey's friend" Chloe answered before Sara could continue. Beca nodded awkwardly at the newcomers attempting to hide her disappointment at being referred to as Aubrey's 'friend'.

"I wouldn't say we're friends really. Not that I don't want to be it's just we've barely spoken more than once and she might not want to be you know? I'm totally not bothered either way, if she wanted-" Beca rambled slightly but was cut off by Anna cooing.

"Oh, she is too cute. I can see why she is Aubrey's...friend" the blonde sighs as Sara agrees with a wolffish grin.

Beca can't help the horrified look that appears on her face. Cute was not something she wanted the Veela to think of her, especially not Aubrey. It made her feel like some stupid fluffy pet.

"Not cute" she mutters under her breath with disgust. Chloe pats her on the head reassuringly. Beca moves away with a grumble.

"It is a shame those Goblins are so difficult to deal with otherwise she would be here" Elise adds with a shake of her head.

"Why is Aubrey with Goblins?" Beca knew that Goblins were secretive creatures and rarely associated with wizards. Apart from the few she saw working in Gringotts she had never spoken to one outside of the building. Barely even seen one.

"She is representing the Posen clan. Usually her grandmother would but since we are already in Britain it's easier for Aubrey to go"

Beca nods as she realises that Aubrey was much more important than she had let on in their only conversation. Beca wondered if it was just a matter of it not coming up or if Aubrey was hiding it. Probably the former Beca decided.

"I'm afraid we must leave now. The clan does not appreciate being apart for long, especially the younger ones" Elise comments.

Beca waves goodbye to the group before reopening her book.

At that moment her mind was far away from Quidditch.

* * *

It was time for dinner and Beca was becoming increasingly agitated. After multiple attempts at sneaking out from under Pomfrey's nose she had been scolded too many times to count.

According to Pomfrey it was too dangerous for her to climb down those 'god-forbidden stairs' with a concussion. Beca had only scoffed derisively as she missed out on the feast.

Currently Beca was poking at the off-white lump that Pomfrey was trying to feed her with a scowl on her face.

"Please explain to me why I have to eat this mush again?" Beca pouted as she thought of the treats the elves might have prepared tonight.

"That mush" Pomfrey began with a sigh "is full of the Vitamins that will have you on the road to peak health, unlike that fatty slop they serve to you in the hall" Pomfrey added.

Beca just grumbled angrily whilst scooping up some of the mush with her spoon and letting it fall back to the plate with a loud plop. She pushed the tray away with a shudder.

"I'll show you where you can shove those Vitamins-" Beca muttered under her breath only to be interrupted by a light fluttering in her stomach and an amused cough.

"Sorry?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow with a smirk as she approached the side of the bed with her hands clasped behind her back.

"N-Nothing, just trying to figure out what this is" Beca swallowed as she pointed at the lump on her tray. Aubrey followed her gesture and wrinkled her nose at the sight of Beca's supposed 'dinner'.

"I suppose it a good thing I brought this then" Aubrey brought her hands around from behind her back and revealed two large napkins brimming over with food. Beca gaped as she spotted what looked like a slice of treacle tart poking out of one of the napkins.

"How did you know?" Beca asked as she accepted the napkins and began to munch happily but not before concealing her bed behind the curtains. The last thing she wanted was Pomfrey confiscating it. In the presence of food Beca had forgotten to be nervous around the blonde.

"I was on my way to visit and your friends Jesse and Grace said you would appreciate it" Aubrey's smirk had melted into a fond smile at Beca's expression when she spotted bacon in the napkin.

"Woah, how did you manage to find bacon!" Beca was awed as she picked up a piece and gazed at it with wonder.

"Well seeing as you were unwell and I knew it was your favourite I asked the elves to prepare them, they were all too happy to oblige" Aubrey explains with a quirk of her lips as Beca thanks her through a mouthful of bacon.

Aubrey pulls the armchair near the foot of Beca's bed towards the head and sits down primly. "How are you feeling?" she asks with a worried glint in her eye "I apologise for not coming earlier, those Goblins are a pesky bunch" Aubrey says with a minute growl.

"You didn't have to come" Beca blurts a little too quickly.

Beca cringes as Aubrey's shoulders pull back and her posture straightens.

"I'm glad you did!" Beca quickly retraces "You just seem quite busy. I wouldn't want you to feel obligat-" Aubrey places her hand over Beca's free one causing the brunette to abruptly stop talking.

"I want to be here" Aubrey's eyes shimmer slightly and Beca swears she see's them switch from their usual bright green to a darker-almost reddish colour.

The tips of Beca's ears tinge red when she realised how close their faces are. If she just moved an inch forwards she would be able to feel Aubrey's lips.

"What is going on here?" A shout interrupts them as the curtain is yanked open, Beca jerks backward in shock as Pomfrey stands at the end of her bed with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh...dinner?" Beca winced at the glare she received.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over, my dear" Pomfrey turned to Aubrey "Not that this one deserves visitors" Beca scoffed at the jab as Pomfrey turned and began walking to her office.

"I wouldn't have to resort to secrecy if you wouldn't serve this crap" Beca called after the nurse who didn't acknowledge her.

Beca huffed and crossed her arms before remembering she had company.

"Thanks for carrying me up here and for the food" Beca says, almost having completely forgotten why she was in the infirmary.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Beca" the blonde leans down and places a soft kiss on Beca's cheek before sauntering out of the infirmary with Beca's eyes on her the whole time.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Hope you had a great Christmas and are enjoying boxing day! I know the description of what happened in potions is a bit vague but all will be explained later.**

 **Thanks to everyone that followed/favourited and reviewed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five_**

* * *

"Can I please go now?" Beca uncrosses her arms as Pomfrey finishes checking her head for what must have been the third time that morning. "Breakfast will be over by the time you release me from this prison" Beca lamented whilst widening her eyes at Pomfrey sadly for an attempt at gaining sympathy.

Pomfrey set her hands on her hip and stared at her critically before sighing.

"Some would say you care too much about food, young Gryffindor" Pomfrey informed her as she drew the curtains around the bed back and gestured to the door.

"Come back in the evening so that I can check your head and I assume I need to remind you no flying for a week?" Pomfrey warned whilst waggling her finger at her.

Beca grinned as she pushed herself of the bed and took a moment to subtly find her balance without Pomfrey picking up on her dizziness.

The Gryffindor quickly gathered her book and robes and made her way towards the doors before Pomfrey could change her mind.

"Thanks Pomfrey, you're the best healer to have ever walked these halls" she called with a simpering smile as she left, smirking at the chuckle she heard from the witch.

Beca stopped by an empty Gryffindor tower to change into some clean robes and speedily pack her bag for the day. She shoved her Quidditch robes in a kit badge and shrunk her broom so that it would fit into her bag discretely just in case Pomfrey came on the prowl. There was no way she wasn't flying today, it was after all tryouts day.

Lessons were always cancelled on the second day as all the teams now held their tryouts on the same day and most people couldn't focus on lessons.

After quickly gathering her things she rushed down to the hall with her mind set on the breakfast that would be waiting for her.

Luckily it was still early enough that there was still food on the table but the sight of something entirely unexpected had her faltering in her steps at the entrance to the great hall.

It seemed that during her time at the infirmity, which was literally only one dinner, the group of Veela had decided to migrate from the Ravenclaw table and were currently seated with Emily, Benji and Jesse at the Hufflepuff table. Much to the annoyance of several Ravenclaw boys who were pouting as they stared at the back of the groups heads. Dawson had also decided to sit with them that morning and was chatting amicably to Jesse over the table causing Beca to frown in annoyance.

The brunette shook of the usual fluttery feelings that formed in her stomach when the Veela were around and observed as Emily giggled at something Stacie whispered in her ear and frowned. That was weird.

She was still watching the two warily when Chloe noticed her and began beckoning her over excitedly.

Beca swallowed, gripping her bag tighter when twenty or so beautiful head turned to look at her simultaneously, a particular set of green eyes capturing her attention. The Gryffindor slowly walked over to the table after a few moments of remaining frozen.

"Beca! Come sit, please. How is your head?" Aubrey asked as she gracefully slid across the bench whilst also giving Beca's head a once over.

"It's fine I guess" Beca shrugged as she sat down next to Aubrey with Emily to her right, her face flushing slightly when she realised their thighs were pressed against one another. Despite there being ample room on the Hufflepuffs table the Veela were packed closely together so that the entire group fit onto one section of the table. And with twenty or so people that meant it was no easy feat.

"My side is alright, still bruised but my head feels a bit sore" Beca admitted even though she wasn't sure why she didn't just lie to the blonde. Aubrey nodded with a contemplative look as she passed Beca a plate of food that she had managed to make in the time it had taken Beca to sit down.

"Uh, thanks" Beca muttered in surprise as she saw that Aubrey had once again saved her some of her favourite breakfast food. It seems the blonde didn't only look like an angel, she actually was one.

"It's no problem" Aubrey smiles and they lock eyes, both of them not willing to break the stare first until they're interrupted.

"Beca?"

"Hmm? Yeah-what? Sorry"

"I said did Madam Pomfrey give you the all clear for tryouts today, she mentioned yesterday that you might not be allowed to fly?"

Beca turns to look at Dawson who is already dressed in her Quidditch gear with the captains badge gleaming from her chest.

Beca considers telling the truth but the badge on Dawson's chest taunts her, playing on her insecurities of not being good enough. She had to prove herself to the team and herself.

"Yeah, everything's fine so I'm cleared to fly" Beca answers, her nose crinkling in concentration as she fights to keep her face straight. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Aubrey's brow furrow slightly and she tenses wondering If she's been rumbled. Luckily the blonde remains silent.

Dawson nods as she puts down her utensils and grabs her kit. Beca watched as she whispered something in Jesse's ear who hurriedly nodded as his mouth was full of scrambled eggs which he quickly swallowed.

"I think I'll help set up today, see you on the Pitch" Jesse said to her and quickly grabbed his bag. He and Dawson walked out of the hall together standing a little to closely for Beca's liking. What was Dawson up to? Trying to steal her best friend so she'd be too upset to play well? She decided to warn Jesse later when they had a moment alone.

The seeker quickly puts Jesse out of her mind and instead focuses on her breakfast, or she tries to, the thigh brushing against hers doesn't help.

Whilst eating she listens to the conversation around her consisting mostly of Chloe and the other Veela chattering about how excited they are for the Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend.

"You will come with us, won't you?" Beca hears Stacie ask Emily quietly and the taller brunette turns to Beca with a pleading look. They usually had a tradition of going with Benji and Jesse and making fun of all the love struck couples in Madam Pudifoot's. Beca nodded causing Emily to grin and accept Stacie offer excitedly.

"Wonderful, your friends are of course welcome to join" Stacie offers with a bright smile as she nods her head at Benji.

"Uh-actually I kind of have a date?" Benji scratches the back of his head as he phrases the statement like a question. Chloe squeals excitedly clapping her hands together. The rest of the Veela coo at the bright blush that appeared on his face.

"Who is it? Have you kissed? Is she your girlfriend?" Chloe fires as she practically vibrates in her seat.

"Clara Price. No and no" Benji answers as the blush spreads to his neck and ears.

"Wait a minute" Beca interrupts "Price the Slytherin chaser? You can't go out with her!" she protests the knife in her hand flinging towards him dramatically.

"Yes, he can" Emily chided as she stomped her foot down on Beca's causing Stacie to snigger immaturely.

"No he can't, she's the enemy. One time in our fifth year she deliberately hit the snitch away from my hand before I could catch it" Beca explained only to receive looks of disbelief from everyone around the table.

"Does she always do that?" Stacie whispered in Emily's ear. Emily nodded with a sigh.

"Beca, Benji can date who he wants" Emily warned the shorter brunette who just rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Beca..."

"No".

"Beca!"

"Fine...jeez. Date who you want" Beca shrugged petulantly as she stabbed another piece of bacon with her fork. She quickly calmed when she felt Aubrey place a calming hand on her side and a feeling of euphoria drifted from where her fingers made contact to all throughout her body.

"Well, on that note Emily and I have a little business to attend to" Stacie announced with a flirtatious smile as both of them stood.

"Where are you going?" Beca asks curiously and the rest of the Veela give her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"To find an empty broom closet" Stacie answers with a smirk as she nudges a blushing Emily.

"What for? The Hufflepuffs have their own sheds by the pitch. Why would you need another broom closet? Did you buy better rooms? Emily, you know that's cheating! I need to know what brooms your team has so i can strategise" Beca feels her anxiety build at the thought of the Hufflepuffs getting an advantage in their next game.

The rest of the table is silent as they gape at Beca. Stacie' smirk had widened and her eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared from her forehead.

"Don't worry Beca, we're just going to look for some...uh...broom polish" Emily reassured her friend as Stacie tugged on her arm impatiently "Bye! Have fun at tryouts" Emily called as they hurried out of the hall.

As they left Beca could just make out the tail end of their conversation.

"I'd like to polish your broom..."

"That made no sense at all"

After they leave Beca finishes her breakfast and grabs her bag with the rest of the Veela doing the same.

They all made their way down to the pitch. On the way down Beca listened silently to the group of Veela chattering excitedly to Benji about Price and what he had planned for their date. Aubrey smiled whilst listening to her cousins ooh and ahh at Benji's love struck expression when he spoke about Price. Veela were all about romance.

"We'll be watching from the stands" Aubrey says as they reach the locker room door and with a lingering hand on on Beca's shoulder she leaves after her cousins.

Beca watches after her for a few long moments before lugging her bag after her into the locker room which she finds is empty save for the uniforms and kit bags of the team hopefuls.

She quickly changes after checking the time and seeing she's probably going to be the last one on the pitch. When she removes her shirt she stops as she notices something strange in the mirror.

The giant yellow bruise that had been taking up most of her side this morning had disappeared. She carefully poked at the skin and frowned when she felt no pain at all. That was weird. Pomfrey had said it would take at least a week to completely heal.

Beca shook the thought from her head and quickly resumed changing, assuming she had heard Pomfrey wrong. The potion she was given probably just took a while to kick in.

After changing she restored her broom to it's normal size and headed out onto the pitch. As she walked towards the large group of students Dawson jogged towards her with a slightly awkward look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Dawson silently pointed behind her towards the castle and Beca slowly turned.

There in the sky above the castle were the words 'Beca Mitchell is under no circumstances to be allowed on a broom today' written in giant sparkling letters and when Beca squinted she could just make out Pomfrey's waving form standing in the window of the infirmary.

"That bitch" Beca muttered under her breath.

"Sorry Beca, you can take the notes though" Dawson said with a sympathetic shrug. Beca growled as she grabbed the notebook Dawson was holding out for her and made her way up the stands angrily. A least she would get to sit with Aubrey for the next few hours.

Even if it meant her focus might stray slightly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay :) Next chapter is already in progress and it's tryouts time!**

 **Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and for over 100 follows, you guys are great,**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

* * *

Beca eventually made it to the top of the stands and thanked god for the stamina years of playing Quidditch had given her. At the very centre of the Ravenclaw stands sat Aubrey and her cousins who were watching the game with keen interest.

The brunette gripped her notepad tightly as she walked over to the group, as she neared them they seemed to move in tandem to leave a space for her to sit next to Aubrey. All without uttering a word.

Beca took the seat and immediately felt warmer with the closer proximity to the blonde Veela.

"Beca? Why are you not playing?" Aubrey asked worriedly as Beca opened up her notebook.

Beca let out a huff before jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the still sparkling letters hanging above the castle. The blonde turned slowly and couldn't help the giggle when she took in the words.

"It's a shame, we were all looking forward to seeing you fly." the rest of the group hummed in agreement "Myself especially" she added with a smile that caused Beca to blush.

"Probably because of the sweaty uniform" Chloe added from Aubrey's other side causing the blonde to shush her. She didn't deny it though.

Beca decided to ignore Chloe's comment in the interest of self preservation and instead opened up the notebook Dawson had handed her to the latest page. She eyed the neatly written Quidditch plays on the previous page with a reluctant appreciation.

She divided the page into two sections: Chasers and Beaters as she could already tell that the remaining members of last years team were going to reclaim their places.

As she worked she could sense the blonde Veela next to her edging closer so that she could peek at her page, it was distracting. Normally Beca wouldn't let anyone from another house anywhere near their practise let alone glance at her notes, and as Aubrey was technically a Ravenclaw this behaviour broke most of Beca's made up 'Quidditch rules'.

Beca quickly steeled herself and put thoughts of Aubrey aside as Dawson began the tryouts by separating the hopefuls into two groups, one for Beaters and the other for Chasers. The brunette took note of the names of each of the students from the sign up list in Dawson's book, there being eighteen in total.

Dawson then sent them on a jog around the pitch which Beca grudgingly thought was a good move. Usually a few students with an attitude problem would refuse to run and this would help weed out people that wouldn't be team players. Sure enough a group of four soon stormed off the pitch angrily. Beca crossed their names out.

After completing three laps Dawson instructed the Chasers to mount their brooms. Beca had already made notes on each players stamina and singled out Ashley Golding and Louis Douglas as the top competitors.

It was difficult to remain focused with the ever present fluttery feeling that she had when around the Veela but she had pulled through.

The Gryffindors were split into two teams of five and told to attempt to score on the other team with Dawson and their current keeper guarding the hoops.

It was a much easier decision than Beca had anticipated. A few minutes into the game Ashley had already scored twice whilst everyone else was on zero and Dawson ended the game quicker than usual, sending the Chasers away with a promise of revealing the new addition the next morning.

During the mini-game Aubrey had somehow moved closer and when the four Gryffindors trying out for beater mounted their brooms she gently laid her head down on Beca's shoulder.

At the touch Beca tensed, it wasn't that she didn't like it, she was just surprised. Most people that knew her knew not to touch her without permission, with the exception of Emily and sometime Jesse. The feeling was unfamiliar and Beca remained tense until a surge of warmth built up in her stomach then spread all throughout her body. Instantly she relaxed and gave a weak smile when Aubrey sighed contently against her neck.

Beca struggled to focus as Dawson paired the beaters one by on against their current beater, a boisterous girl named Amy who made the team refer to her as Fat Amy.

The fifth year Beca had picked out during the first feast of the year was there and appeared to be doing well. He even managed to return on of Amy's signature 'Tasmanian twirl' shots, as she liked to call them. That caught Beca's attention.

When the boy returned a particularly tough shot Beca grinned.

"Knew he'd be good" she muttered under her breath as she made notes next to the name 'Luke Bryant'.

As she finished muttering Aubrey sat up and turned to look at the pitch with a calculating glare. The mood around them suddenly changed as the Veela behind stopped gossiping with Benji about his upcoming date and instantly became silent.

Beca furrowed her brows in confusion as she also looked toward the pitch but could see nothing unusual. With a shrug she decided it must be a Veela thing and got back to her notes.

Luke was doing well for a first time with Amy and Beca could appreciate the skill he had in the air. Nowhere near the rest of the team but they could train him up in no time.

As they began the final circuit of passes the fifth year almost completed a perfect run with Amy but something caused his broom to jolt to the right and Beca cringed as the bludger made contact with his arm. After being in the receiving end of those bludgers many times she could feel his pain.

She heard Benji let out a yelp from behind them. The Hufflepuff had never been one for the violence of Quidditch.

After Benji'a exclamation the Veela all let out similar sounding gasps that didn't sound all too sincere. Aubrey too gasped out a bored sounding "Oh dear" and when Beca turned to look at her the blonde had to quickly conceal a smirk.

Bryant floated to the ground and was met by Dawson who worriedly inspected his arm before sending him away with a finger pointing towards the infirmary.

"Strange how he lost control, he was good for the first half" Beca mumbled mostly to herself but Aubrey heard and nodded in agreement.

"Strange indeed" she answered and Beca continued to ponder what could have caused the sudden loss of control.

"I guess we should get going then, looks like another team is on their way!" Chloe interrupted Beca's musings cheerfully with a gesture towards the castle where the Hufflepuff team were making their way down the pathway.

"Yeah, I guess" Beca finishes her notes and marks the page before standing and following the group down the stairs to the outside of the pitcch. When they reach the pitch the Hufflepuffs have begun to enter the pitch.

"Beca dearest!" a chirpy call sounded from the group and a group of Hufflepuffs separated from their pack to come before her.

"Charlotte" Beca acknowledged awkwardly as the Hufflepuff once again invaded her personal space.

"Have I already missed your practise? I was going to cheer your name" the taller girl pouted at Beca who nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. If it makes you feel better, you wouldn't have been allowed on anyway as a Hufflepuff" she informs.

"But of course you'd make an exception for me?" she asks. Her friends giggle at the question.

"Uh, I don't think..." Beca trails as she attempts to figure out a polite way of saying no. She has enough knowledge of social cues to know 'Hell no!' Isn't an adequate response.

"Who are you?" Chloe blurts out from behind Beca with a raised eyebrow, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Charlotte Perkins, Hufflepuff seventh year" she answers as she narrows her eyes on the Veela. "And who would you be?" she returned.

"How do you know Beca?" Chloe asks ignoring the question.

"Hasn't she told you?" Charlotte gasped and smacked Beca on the arm jokingly. Except it wasn't that soft. Beca reached up and rubbed the sore spot as Charlotte continued.

"Beca's my Hogsmeade date".

* * *

 **I know it's been too long and no excuses, super sorry. I'm going to start doing slightly shorter chapters and aim to upload weekly hopefully :)**

 **Thank you for all the feedback and follows/favourites**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven_**

* * *

"Really? That's weird. Beca didn't mention anything about your 'date'', Beca?" Aubrey enters the conversation and suddenly Beca has a lot of angry eyes on her.

In front of her there is Charlotte and her friends. The tall Hufflepuff had her arms crossed and a hip cocked to the side as she waited expectantly for Beca to defend her honour. Her housemates looking less angry behind her and more interested in Beca's answer.

To her side is Aubrey who had taken an identical stance to Charlotte with her eyebrow raised to a dangerous level and a daring look in her eyes. The Veela all wearing matching expectant looks behind her.

The silence grows and Beca's eyes dart around for help. Was it wrong for her to want a bludger to hit her right now?

As she glances to the left she see's Emily emerge from the group of Hufflepuffs wth Stacie at her side. She mouths 'help!' to the girl but Emily just shakes her head resolutely.

An impatient cough from Charlotte draws her attention back to the conversation which is sadly still happening.

"Umm..."

"Do you guys have a date or not Beca?" Aubrey snaps as Beca flounders.

"Uh...well...technically yes, I guess you could call it a date"

Beca could have sworn she heard one of the Hufflepuffs gasp dramatically at her answer.

"A date" Charlotte agrees with a satisfied nod as she steps forward and slides her hand down Beca's arm and stage whispers "I'll see you in the great hall the morning of. Wear something sexy" she winks with a slap to Beca's cheek before she walks onto the pitch, her crew following with giggles. Did they do anything other than giggle?

Also how was she going to wear something sexy to hogsmeade when is was the middle of October. 'Totally impractical' she thought.

"Are you really going on a date with her?" Aubrey asks her with a frown, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I guess I have to?" Beca doesn't know why her voice raises at the end of the statement as if she were asking a question. It wasn't, she totally had to. Honestly she didn't even want to go to hogsmeade but she couldn't just bail on Charlotte this late, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

At Aubrey's disappointed look she suddenly remembers having agreed to go hang out with the Veela at breakfast.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you guys. I completely forgot about the date" Beca's apology does nothing to get rid of the upset look on Aubrey's face.

"It's fine, you're forgiven" Aubrey smiles tightly with pained eyes. "We must go now" she adds quietly and leaves without another word, the others following her with long glances thrown towards Beca. Stacie whispers something to Emily before following with a small smirk in Beca's direction.

The chaser watches then leave with a confused look etched on her face, she is only snapped out of it when Emily reaches out and thwacks her on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Beca whines as she rubs the spot. Why did people keep assaulting her today?

"Why would you agree to ditch us for a date you don't even want to go on?" Emily asks with an incredulous look on her face.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I was just going to let her know after the date that it meant nothing" Beca replies defensively.

"So what your saying is to avoid hurting her feelings you were going to take her on a wonderful date and then inform her you feel nothing for her?" Emily asks with a raised eyebrow and a stare that rivalled her mothers.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds stupid" Beca mumbled.

"That's because it is you idiot! Just tell her you don't want to go on the date" Emily orders pointing towards the pitch where the other Hufflepuffs had disappeared to.

"I can't. There's a Hufflepuff practice on and as a member of the Gryffindor team I have a certain duty to stay honourable." Beca drew up her shoulders and nodded seriously.

"What? Beca go in there now-"

"Sorry Emily. Can't hear you, still recovering from a concussion an all" Beca called as she began a light jog back towards the castle.

"Beca!"

"Sorry!" she called again without looking backwards.

* * *

Avoiding someone was difficult but being avoided by somebody else was even worse. Currently Beca was experiencing both of these problems.

Emily was on the warpath. For some reason she was every determined to get Beca to cancel the date and the brunette never being one for confrontation had decided the best course of action was to bolt whenever the Hufflepuff arrived. Which lead to a very awkward conversation with a disgruntled Hufflepuff sixth year as to why she was hiding under the table which ended with a mug of pumpkin juice over her head.

To add to her terrible week a certain Veela had been strangely absent. Over the past few weeks Beca had grown used to the constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach and they had become a comforting thing. And now suddenly the Veela were never around and Beca felt somewhat empty.

The hollow feeling had persisted throughout the week and was not quelled when she finally spotted the group of Veela in the entrance hall the morning of the hogsmeade trip whilst she was waiting for Charlotte.

She had been waiting for a while and the Hufflepuff was more than ten minutes late which made Beca wonder if she had been stood up, she wouldn't be that upset if she had.

"Hey, Chloe" she called when the familiar bright red hair came into view. The girls shoulders seemed to tense before she turned around, her usually bright smile was dimmed and appeared tired.

"Hi Beca" the ginger answers with a small sigh as her cousins move behind her. Beca tried to catch a glimpse of Aubrey in the fray but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you guys okay? You seem tired" Beca asks when she notices all the Veela share the same worn expression as Chloe.

"What do you mean, are we okay? Of course we're not-" a tall brunette Veela begins to answer only to be shushed quickly by Stacie and Chloe. They stare at her and appear to have a silent argument before Beca interrupts with a cough to remind them of her presence.

"We're fine Beca. Just a little behind on sleep" Chloe answers. Beca distinctly hears the brunette Veela mutter some choice words under her breath.

"Okay. It's just you guys haven't been around as much" Beca says, thinking of the fact that the Veela hadn't been present at breakfast, lunch or dinner for the entire week.

"Well yes. When one of us gets sick we tend to group together" Stacie answers with a slight bight in her tone.

"Sick?" Beca asks and she can feel concern bubble up as she once again takes in the lack of Aubrey.

"Aubrey had been feeling a little under the weather since last weeks practise" Chloe fills her in with a look resembling that of a sad puppy.

"Oh" Beca says as her shoulders sag in relief, she had thought the blonde was avoiding her but if she was sick then that explained her absence.

Chloe opened her mouth to add something but was interrupted by a loud shout of Beca's name from the top of the stairs.

Charlotte rushed over and clamped her hands tightly around Beca's arm with a fake smile thrown over to the Veela.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetie. Let's go" she then proceeded to drag Beca towards the door despite the shorter brunettes protests that she wasn't finished with the conversation.

* * *

Beca could honestly say that this was one of the most boring dates she had ever been on.

The majority of the time was spent ambling tiredly after Charlotte whilst the girl rambled on about her week. At least she could say there were no awkward silences, well she would if Charlotte would let her get a word in edgeways.

A bright spot in the trip had been when she spotted a new shop named "Spintwitches Sporting Needs" had opened over the summer and they had Quidditch brooms displayed in the windows that quickly diverted Beca's attention, like when a crow spots a shiny object.

However, her excitement had been dimmed when Charlotte pulled her away with a scold that she shouldn't be wasting time on their date looking at brooms.

Beca was now sat staring longingly out of the window of Madam Pudifoots as Charlotte continued talking. She took a sip of tea and cringed at the bitter taste.

She struggled to move her left hand which Charlotte had clutches in a death grip and rested over the table and after a moment decided to give up. Whilst scooping sugar into her tea she spotted Jesse and Dawson walk towards Spintwitches hand in hand. 'That's weird' she thought but instantly her train of thought was stalled when Jesse leaned down and planted a kiss on Dawson's lips.

"What the hell?!" she shouted as she accidentally poured the entire jar of sugar into her tea.

"What?" Charlotte asked with a frown as she surveyed the mess Beca had made.

"Dawson-Jesse-holding hands!" she exclaimed whilst gesturing wildly towards the still kissing couple.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't you know? They've been dating since last year" Charlotte stated matter of factly.

"What!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

* * *

"What do you mean dating? How could he have been dating Dawson-" Beca spat the name out loudly causing the elderly Madam Pudifoot to shush her "-without me even noticing!" she finished in a tense whisper.

Charlotte huffed, obviously annoyed that Beca had stayed on the topic before answering "How am I supposed to know, he's you're friend. I only heard it from Em" she adds with a sigh.

"Emily knew? Did everyone but me know?" Beca exclaims in disbelief, how could her closest friends have neglected to tell her that one of them was dating her sworn enemy.

"Probably, it's not like they've been subtle. I mean they're always around each other. You would've thought you'd have figured it out by yourself" Charlotte shrugs nonchalantly.

"Now can we get back to our date?" the blonde asks impatiently as Beca continues to stare at the windows of Spintwitches trying to catch a glimpse of her best friend.

Reluctantly Beca turned back to face Charlotte. For the remainder of their date her mind strayed from how she was going to approach the Jesse and Dawson situation to wondering whether Aubrey was feeling better.

The sky eventually began to darken to a deep royal blue that signalled they should be returning to the castle, even seventh years had a curfew of eight which was fortunate for Beca. She was worried the date would never end.

Eventually Beca managed to convince Charlotte they should head back after sharing the day wondering around Hogsmeade after the Hufflepuff who barely let her spend any time in Spintwitches.

Since the Hufflepuff common room was closest to the entrance Beca walked with Charlotte to the entrance. The castles corridors were empty with the majority of students being in their respective common rooms.

When they reached the barrel entrance to the common room Charlotte stood not making a move to enter and Beca only just refrained from yawning. It had been a long day and she just wanted to go punch Jesse then go to bed.

"I had a great time today" Charlotte purred as she fingered Beca's collar flirtatiously.

"Yeah, it was alright" Beca answered as she began to step away only to be unceremoniously tugged back forward so that their lips met in a harsh kiss.

It wasn't a bad kiss. Not at all. Charlotte had obviously had a lot of experience and was confident in what she was doing but Beca could not focus on any of that. Because as soon as her lips had met Charlotte's a dull throbbing had bloomed in the pit of her stomach that wasn't too painful but made the brunette uncomfortable.

She made to pull away but Charlotte misinterpreted it as an invitation to deepen the kiss and as soon as she did the full force of the pain hit her, instead of full throb there was now a sharp piercing pain that forced her to jerk away and double over in pain.

The last thing she hears before passing out from the pain is her name being called out desperately by a voice that was much sweeter sounding than charlottes.

* * *

There first thing she notices when she comes to is the flowery scent of the pillows she has her face buried in. The pain in her head and arm are an afterthought.

She spends a few minutes laying on the bed with her eyes closed inhaling the wondrous scent before it dawns on her that the bed sheets are too silky to be her own and the mattress is way too comfortable for her to be in the infirmary. Plus Pomfrey wasn't nagging yet her which was a sure sign.

The seeker blinks open one eye to squint at her surroundings to find an explosion of royal blue and bronze decor that can only mean she's in a Ravenclaws dorm.

All of the sudden it clicks who the sweet smell belongs too and Beca can't help but internally sigh at how ridiculous this was. It had literally only been a week since the last time she had been unconscious in Aubrey's presence. That had to be some sort of warning.

She remains face down in the pillow. Her muscles ached more than the usual amount from Quidditch practice and she couldn't bring herself to move from the soothing fragrance, despite knowing she probably should.

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault!" A voice speaks in a harsh whisper from behind her as Beca hears the telltale sound of the door creaking open and then closed again. The brunette can make out the sound of two pairs of feet padding into the room.

"Bree, please calm down" Chloe's voice whispers back in that placating tone that seems to come to her naturally.

"I can't. Not when she's like this and it's all thanks to me. I did this!" The footsteps become shorter and more frantic.

"It's not your fault. This is just the Veela playing with your emotions. You know that".

"But she was in so much pain. I felt it, it hurts" Aubrey whimpers and Beca almost blows her cover just so that she can move to hug the blonde. Usually she wasn't so affectionate but the blonde sounded so upset that she felt she was meant to.

Luckily Chloe was there to calm the blonde so Beca wasn't needed.

"I know Bree but remember what your mother taught us. The Veela always heightens your emotions and makes your act irrationally around them. It's natural for you to be scared and guilty but you have to keep a level head otherwise you'll go insane before you even have a chance to bond".

Silence followed the statement and Beca began to wonder if they had left the room despite hearing no footsteps. She was tempted to get up but the ache in her head made her stay out with only the sound of her own thoughts until Aubrey's voice chimed in again.

"Do you think we will eventually bond?" The blondes voice sounds more vulnerable than Beca had ever imagined it could be and instantly Beca wanted to reassure her again.

"Of course you will. It takes time, remember Jessica did not bond with Ashley until years after they met" Chloe answered confidently.

"I do not want to wait years" Aubrey sighed despondently and Beca could practically hear the pout in her voice.

"I know but it's not good to rush these things" Chloe tells her and Beca can't help but think the redhead sounds wise beyond her years in that moment.

The two continue to talk quietly and Beca forces herself to tune out, feeling slightly guilty for having eavesdropped on what was clearly intended to be a private conversation.

There was a lapse in the quiet murmurs and Beca let out a groan deciding to make her consciousness known before shuffling onto her side.

"Shhh, she's waking up"

At this statement Beca blinks both her eyes open only to find Aubrey's face just inches away from hers.

"Jesus!" Beca squeaks out before tumbling backwards and landing in an undignified heap on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. A moan of pain fell from her lips when she landed on her as arm.

"Beca! I'm so sorry" Aubrey apologised from next to her and Beca barely had time to think about how the blonde had moved so quickly because the next thing she knew she was being picked up from the floor and placed gently back on the bed. The brunette savoured the feeling of Aubrey's surprising strong arms around her before she realised how weird it was and scooted back awkwardly.

"Are you okay? How is your arm?" A worried frown was splayed across the usually stoic Veela's face and a crinkle had appeared on her forehead marring the otherwise perfect skin, Beca was entranced.

She wasn't quite sure what was happening but as soon as Aubrey had touched her her arm and head get better but a foggy feeling accompanied that. Beca felt as though she was drunk on the blondes presence and all other sound faded away until only Aubrey's worried murmurs came through. She began to feel a pleasant tingling all over her body and in that moment all she wanted to do was surge forward and kiss the blonde senseless. Beca began to move towards her when Chloe's shout interrupted them.

"Aubrey, get your thrall under control!" Chloe's shout echoed distantly and then the warm feeling suddenly disappeared as Aubrey was yanked back by Chloe. Her eyes flickered between a bright red and their usual green before settling for the latter.

"Beca, Beca!" The redhead napped her fingers in front of Beca's eyes until they refocused.

Beca blinked and immediately turned bright red when she realised what had just happened and what she had almost done.

"I wasn't... I couldn't control-" Beca sputtered feeling immensely embarrassed of herself.

"We know just calm down and we'll explain okay?" Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her, inviting Aubrey to sit with her. The blonde shook her head in refusal and instead sat on the bed opposite them with her arms wrapped around her knees protectively.

Both Veela seen to have a silent conversation before Aubrey shakes her head again causing Chloe to sigh before she starts talking again.

"As I've mention before Veela are sexual predators.." Chloe gives a grin "but I believe I forgot to mention that we thrive on emotional energy whether is be in a sexual relationship or a friendship like us" Chloe waits for Beca to take her words in before continuing.

"Well when we form a bond with a person our thrall tends to become a little possessive and somewhat protective also. Which is why when Aubrey saw you were hurt her thrall got a little bit out of control" at this Beca looks over at Aubrey to see she has her head down with a look of shame and guilt on her face.

"Because were friends?" Beca clarifies a little unsurely because she was pretty sure Aubrey had been avoiding her all week.

"Of course we are" Aubrey interrupts looking somewhat offended that Beca doubted that. Her next question confirmed this. "Why? did you think we weren't?" Aubrey frowned.

"No, it's just we've barely seen each other this week. I figured you were busy" Beca shrugged not wanting to voice the thought that she was pretty sure the blonde had been avoiding her specifically.

"I was...feeling under the weather" Aubrey defended herself.

Beca raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the excuse but let it slide. That was when Chloe chose her moment to leave the dorm with a quick goodbye and a wink in Beca's direction.

"I'm sorry for losing control. It does not usually happen and I hope you will forgive me" Aubrey says sadly as soon as Chloe had left, her eyes avoiding Beca's.

"It's okay, it just shows we're friends. Right?" Beca asks with a cautious smile.

"Yes, friends" A feral grin appears on Aubrey's face and Beca feels the embrace of the thrall wrapping around her body in a warm hug. Except this time it feels more comforting than intense.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for all the people that have been reviewing, it's really nice to read what you think about my writing :)**

 **As my exams are coming soon I may not be updating this story until after they are finished which is towards the end of June but I will be accepting prompts for Mitchsen one-shots on my tumblr (Calm your pitches) which I will publish on there if you're interested, thanks.**

 **P.S This story currently has 69 reviews and that's amazing.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

* * *

After their admission of friendship they ended up talking about nothing for the next few hours. It was slightly awkward at first given the events of the night but then Aubrey asked her about Quidditch and suddenly the conversation wasn't as stilted. Beca was pretty sure it was the middle of the night yet she didn't feel tired at all.

Aubrey had moved over to her bed and Beca began to feel the aches in her head and arm disappear as the remnants of Aubrey's thrall lightly danced over her skin. She could tell the blonde was trying to control it and caught her biting her cheek many times in concentration. The tingling feeling, though much more subtle than previously, seemed to have focused on

Whilst talking the brunette asked whether the thrall could heal injuries and Aubrey blushingly admitted it was only when she was extremely close to the recipient or when she was extremely worried that the thrall 'took over'.

The seeker couldn't help but feel flattered that the blonde cared so much about her.

Eventually they could no longer ignore the fact that the sun had well and truly risen and the thudding sounds from below indicated that the Ravenclaws were starting to get ready for the day. Beca then reluctantly remembered it was Monday which meant she would have to leave pretty soon to get her stuff ready.

Jesse was probably wondering where she was. 'Or maybe he's too busy snogging her arch enemies face off' she thought darkly.

A nudge of her shoulder by Aubrey brought her attention back to the blonde who gestured to the clock above the door.

"Unfortunately breakfast begins soon and I'm sure you do not want to miss out" a small smirk accompanied the words. Beca nodded and somewhat reluctantly got up from the bed and away from the now comforting thrall. On the bright side she felt no residual pain from the night before.

Beca awkwardly gestured for the blonde to turn away as she grabbed her clothes. With a smile Aubrey turned to face the door. The brunette hurriedly dressed in her robes from the night before, not even pausing to simmer in the embarrassment that came when she realised Aubrey must have removed them.

After grabbing her wand from the bedside table she move closer to Aubrey and coughed slightly to signal she was done dressing. The taller girl turned and smiled down at her again, reaching one hand out to smooth Beca's collar and straighten her crooked tie. Beca was pretty sure her blood pressure had risen several levels since the start of the year.

The Veela then moved towards the door and motioned for Beca to walk through first. The relatively calm atmosphere in the common room was a surprise the seeker. Usually the Gryffindor common room was loud but in the mornings that was emphasised with each student rushing around to find their things or complete forgotten homework. But then again it was probably what she should have expected from Ravenclaws. They were planners on the Quidditch field and in life in general apparently.

The scene that she was met when they eventually made it to the bottom of the staircase with was almost comical.

Clustered to the far left surrounding the fireplace were Aubrey's clan. They all sat closely together, some on others laps whilst they talked quietly with each other. On the opposite side of the room was a rather large group of Ravenclaw boys that looked tonne ranging from the age of fourteen and onwards. Each one of them was gawking in the general direction of the group of Veela. Beca bristled as they showed no sign of stopping in their staring.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Beca questioned with a frown. "They way they stare at you guys?" she elaborated when Aubrey didn't understand.

"You become used to it after a while. It is, after all, not their fault. Eventually all people get used to the effects but it is more difficult because we are a big group" the taller girl answers with a soft shrug.

The Veela must have sensed their leader arriving as they all turned to look towards the staircase. This of course lead to everyone else in the common room peering over to see what had caught their beautiful guests' attention.

Immediately whispers erupt from around the room. At the same time she feels herself being embraced by multiple thralls. They were much less invasive than Aubrey's had been last night but the fact that she was experiencing so many of them at the same time was somewhat overwhelming. It was like being hugged by twenty different people at the same time. Very overwhelming.

Beca, being used to these types of feelings when around the Veela, doesn't let it phase her as she follows closely next to Aubrey towards the group who are waving them over. She is however phased by the looks she's receiving from the Ravenclaws in the room.

"What's his problem?" she mumbles agitatedly when she received a particularly scathing glare from a fifth year boy she recognises from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. A quick narrowing of her eyes in his direction had him turning away quickly.

"Jealousy" Stacie's comment draws her eyes away from the back of his head and towards the slightly dangerous smirk on the taller brunettes face. Her confusion must show because the Veela elaborates.

"It's not often someone is allowed to enter our dorms, let alone be intimate with one of us" Stacie wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as the rest of the Veela giggle.

"What? No!" Beca protested, sharply turning to look at Aubrey for back up. Unfortunately the blonde wasn't any help as she herself was struggling to stop herself from laughing as well.

"Well when you come down the stairs from a dorm that isn't yours, in a common room that isn't yours, wearing crinkled robes from the night before..." Chloe cut in with a teasing edge to her tone.

"People are going to make assumptions" Stacie finished as they both wore matching grins.

Beca's jaw dropped in embarrassment as she took in the amused looks that all the Veela shared coupled with the envious ones on the Ravenclaws faces. It was officially too early for this.

"You guys are weird. I'm leaving" she muttered with a slight pout. With those parting words she quickly left the common room. "Goodbye Beca Mitchell of the Mitchell clan" she heard Stacie call from behind her.

Once she was outside in the wide cobblestoned corridor she felt like she could breathe properly again. She hadn't realised how stifling the thralls had been until she became exposed to the chilly air of the old castles hallways.

She crossed her arms tightly as she stood staring out of the tall window that faced the Quidditch pitch and sighed.

Being seeker for Gryffindor came with unwanted attention from her peers but the longer she remained on the team the more she had gotten used to the gossip. Despite this she was still apprehensive of the rumours that she knew for sure would be circulating around the school by the end of the morning. It made her uncomfortable when she heard people's thoughts on her private life. Those Ravenclaws could be a talkative bunch. She was not looking forward to breakfast, for the first time ever.

"Beca" Aubrey's voice called softy. The brunettes shoulders tensed at the sound as she stared resolutely out of the window. "They were only teasing. Unfortunately sometimes they don't know where the line is. Usually they like to skip right over it" the blonde smiles fondly at memories of Chloe and Stacie teasing countless of her cousins mates. By now it was pretty much a tradition for them to haze new members of the clan. Not that Beca would be entering anytime soon at the rate their relationship was going.

Aubrey had struggled not to let her disappointment show when Beca had labelled them as just friends and even more so when the brunette had reacted so badly to the idea of them being intimate.

The Veela inside her was still stung by the rejection and the blonde could feel it calling on her to stake her claim. It was rather difficult keeping what was essentially half of herself back but, with the way she had lost control the night before, she couldn't risk letting go again. She didn't want to scare her mate off.

"I know" Beca mumbled as she continued to avoid eye contact. "I just don't like it when people assume things about me".

"I understand. People have been talking about me all my life" Aubrey hums in agreement.

Beca's eyes finally move to lock onto Aubrey's and in them she see's nothing but sincere understanding. The shorter brunette the notices just how green the Veela's eyes are. Beca could admit that they were the most entrancing colour she had ever seen.

"Aubrey!"

The Veela's head instantly snaps to the left and raises an eyebrow expectantly towards one of her younger cousins.

"Stacie's having a slight... malfunction" the shorter Veela hedged with worried eyes "She just received an letter from her mate" she elaboraed.

"Ah, I'm afraid you must excuse me."

"No, by all means" Beca holds her hands out in a half surrender position. "It would be nice to make Stacie suffer a little more, though" she adds.

"Oh she will be. Matters of the heart, you know?" Aubrey answered with an amused twinkle in her eye.

Beca did know (all too well) but breakfast was almost starting so instead of relying she waved goodbye to the tall blonde and set of in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

As she enters the emptying common room she spots Jesse and Dawson sitting by the fireplace. Jesse had the audacity to peck her on the cheek right where everyone could see them. It was almost like he wasn't even trying to hide it. She ignored the traitor calling out her name and marched resolutely towards the girls staircase with a smug sense of victory in knowing that he couldn't follow her up.

The seeker takes her time getting ready because she knows Jesse will soon have leave without her. When she eventually makes it down the stairs the common room is thankfully empty.

She's rounding the corner on the way to the great hall and wondering how long she can avoid both Emily and Jesse when her thoughts are interrupted.

"Well, what do have here. If it isn't the slag herself! You know I didn't think it could get any worse after your greedy self decided boys weren't enough but now you're doing half-breeds as well? Don't you have any self respect"

Beca's spins to face dungeon hallway as her fist clenches tightly around the wand in her pocket. She can feel her anger quickly building and the blood rise to her cheeks as Parkinson and her cronies begin to laugh mockingly at her.

"Why don't you fuck off Parkinson. No need to displace just because no one wants to fuck you" Beca snarks back.

The Slytherin in question lets out an offended growl. Her lackeys begin to draw their wands. 'I probably should have anticipated this' Beca thought as she pulls out her own wand and prepares to defend herself.

Parkinson smiles evilly but motions to her friends to lower their wands. "You'll pay for that comment Mitchell. Just you wait until this weekend. We're going to pummel your little pet".

"What's that supposed to mean?" she bites back.

"Oh, sorry. Did she not tell you? Little Junk is stepping out of your shadow. Tell her to prepare for some broken bones" Parkinson finishes with a smirk as she and her gang walk away.

Beca couldn't believe this. Emily wouldn't do that. She doesn't even play Quidditch. It would be too dangerous for her. Especially as their first match was against Slytherin.

The brunette pretty much sprinted into the great hall and scanned the tables for Emily. She quickly spotted her at the far end of the table locked in what looked to be an intense conversation with Stacie. Beca speed walked up the aisle, dodging students along the way. She was hardly aware of the whispers that she had been so worried about earlier in the morning. All that was on her mind was finding out if what Parkinson said was true.

"Hey! Is it true your in the Quidditch team now?" she cut in, ignoring the already angry expression on her friends face.

"Yes I am and I would appreciate it if both of you-" she glared pointedly at Beca and Stacie "-would stop being so overbearing. Honestly, it's like you think I'm just some naive first year who can't look after themselves."

Beca opens her mouth to say that that is exactly what she is but is stopped but Emily jabbing a finger in her face. The great hall is silent.

"No Beca! I won't have it anymore. I'm in my seventh year and like it or not, you can't go round protecting me from anything and everything for the rest of my life." Beca's eyes widen at the intensity on Emily's face.

"And you!" Emily swerves to face Stacie who looks slightly sheepish. Beca can't help but feel relieved Emily isn't glaring at her anymore. "Despite the fact that we're together, I'm not going to let you control me at all. Even if it's instinctual" the Hufflepuff growls out.

"I'm not letting you both ruin this for me!" she finishes and turns on her heel, disappearing quickly out of the arched doorway. Benji winces and abandons his pancakes to follow and Stacie makes to do the same but is pushed back down by Aubrey's firm hand on her shoulder.

Both brunettes stare at the table, suitably admonished. Somehow Beca had found herself sitting down next to Jesse with a plate of bacon in front of her. People gradually start talking again until the noise level is back to normal.

"So Emily is on the Quidditch team."

A nod.

"And you're dating her."

Another nod.

"She's you're mate?."

A final nod.

Beca sighs and allows her head to fall down onto the table with a clunk. Jesse chuckles and pats her on the back.

"So does this mean I'm off the hook?" Dawson giggles in the background as Beca lets out another huff of air.

"I guess."

* * *

 **Earlier update than scheduled thanks to some lovely reviews and rejection-isnt-failure on Tumblr for being so supportive. Follow me calmyourpitches for some Mitchsen fan art.**

 **Hopefully you guys are enjoying the Stamily/Stemily (what is their ship name?) aspect of the story as i haven't really had any comments on it :)**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows/favourites.**


	10. Response to reviewer

I recently received this review:

 _For someone whose updates are so fuking short you take forever to update and its actually not worth it? You should just say if you can't be bothered anymore but it's actually really fucking annoying._

First of all I want to remind the reveiwer that I write for myself and not for you.

Secondly I want to notify my readers that I will be deleting this fic in favour of a re-write. It has the same concept of Aubrey as a Veela but some things have been altered. I have already written the majority of it therefore updates will be regular and the first chapter will be posted on Sunday the 1st of october.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm just writing a really quick note to let you know that I didn't forget about uploading sunday but I currently have no internet. I moved to Uni last friday and my halls internet hasn't been working at all, I'm uploading this using my phones data. They said the internet provider is coming on thursday to check it out so hopefully it will be done by then. I'll upload as soon as possible even if i have to trek down to the library and use their internet on friday! So sorry you guys!


End file.
